Memória
by Lina.Johnny.Black
Summary: A história dos fantasmas de Hogwarts. Suas últimas horas e o que os levou ao derradeiro fim. "Votei meus pobres dias à sina doida de um amor sem fruto, E minh'alma na treva agora dorme Como um olhar que a morte envolve em luto."


_Midnight  
Not a sound from the pavement  
Has the moon lost her memory?  
She is smiling alone  
In the lamplight  
The withered leaves collect at my feet  
And the wind begins to moan _

(Meia-noite  
Nenhum som do pavimento  
A lua perdeu sua memória?  
Ela está sorrindo sozinha  
Na luz da lâmpada  
As folhas murchas aos meus pés  
E o vento começa a gemer)

31 de outubro de 1492 – 00:00

Um homem com roupas nobres esfarrapadas, cabelos brancos desgrenhados e sem sapatos, estava encolhido no canto de uma das celas da masmorra do castelo pertencente ao imponente Barão de Lambeth, mais conhecido como o Barão Sangrento por sua falta de compaixão e severos castigos.

A única coisa de valor que parecia ter sobrado de sua vida anterior era um broche de ouro com um leão desenhado.

Olhava pela única abertura que tinha na cela: um buraco muito acima do chão, com barras de ferro por onde passava a luz do luar e um doce vento.

Como aquele homem poderia ser tão cruel com um colega de estudos? Dividiram o mesmo colégio. Passaram 7 anos no mesmo local.

Lembrou-se do que o fez parar naquela cela imunda.

15 de agosto de 1492 – 19:00

_Memory  
All alone in the moonlight  
I can smile at the old days(...)_  
_I remember the time I knew what happiness was_  
_Let the memory live again_

(Memória  
Tão sozinho no luar  
Eu posso rir dos antigos dias(...)  
Eu me lembro do tempo que sabia o que felicidade era  
Deixe a memória viver novamente)

Há dois meses foi convidado para um grande banquete na casa do Barão. Era um reencontro de antigos colegas. De início estranhara o fato de um ex-sonserino convidar corvinais, lufa-lufas e grifinórios para esse encontro. Entretanto, logo descobriu. O Barão queria exibir seus inúmeros tesouros, deixar todos com inveja. E seu maior tesouro era uma linda mulher de cabelos negros e imensos. Usava um vestido cinza que parecia representar seu estado de ânimo por estar ali.

- Meus senhores, espero que tenham gostado do meu suntuoso castelo. Fiz questão de fazê-lo maior do que Hogwarts. Não poderia perder para um _colégio_, não é? – falou com desdém. – Gostaria também de anunciar que, após muitos anos de negação, a bela Lady Helena Ravenclaw aceitou meu pedido de casamento. Casaremos daqui a um mês e faço questão da presença de cada um de vocês. – e olhou diretamente para ele. – Principalmente você, meu caro Nicholas.

Nicholas era o nome do remendado prisioneiro, mas que neste banquete estava suntuosamente vestido. Era tão nobre quanto o Barão e pretendia não se deixar abalar por suas palavras.

_Pretendia._

No entanto, sentiu seu coração ser apertado com toda a força e suas esperanças se esvaírem. Sua dor aumentou quando seus olhos encararam os maravilhosos olhos cinzentos de Helena.

Cada segundo do banquete foi uma tortura. Nicholas mal podia esperar para poder ir embora e se jogar de uma ponte qualquer para o fundo de um rio.

Após uma hora de falatório, notou que Helena disse algo no ouvido do Barão. Este a olhou duramente por um milésimo de tempo e depois fez que sim com a cabeça. A mulher levantou e se retirou.

A vontade de Nicholas era sair correndo atrás de Helena, mas sabia que não poderia fazer isso. O Barão notaria. Teria que esperar um momento oportuno.

Quando a maior parte da comida havia acabado, o Barão ergueu a voz.

- Aproveitando que minha senhora se retirou, vamos alegrar mais esse ambiente. Dona Abigail guiará as ladies para outra sala, para que conversem mais a vontade e nós teremos nossa festinha particular. Apenas cavalheiros.

Dona Abigail era uma mulher de meia-idade. Provavelmente uma das servas do Barão. Levou as mulheres para fora e assim que a última saiu, o Barão bateu palmas e um grupo de outras jovens entrou.

- Espero que essas donas os divirtam. Mais vinho! – gritou para um servo.

Nicholas esperou que o vinho e as mulheres distraíssem o Barão e conseguiu se esgueirar para fora do grande salão. Seguiu pelos corredores, olhando em cada cômodo e tomando cuidado para que não fosse visto.

Passou pela sala onde as mulheres estavam reunidas, mas não viu Lady Helena. Continuou sua busca.

Finalmente passou por uma porta de onde uma fina camada de luz saía junto com um som de choro. Arriscou-se a abrir a porta.

Helena estava deitada na cama e chorava copiosamente. Assim que ouviu a porta ser aberta, gritou:

- Vá embora!

- Desculpe...eu... – Nicholas começou. A mulher levantou a cabeça rapidamente e seus olhos se arregalaram.

- NICK! – correu em sua direção e o abraçou. – Oh, Nick! Que bom que está aqui.

O coração de Nicholas disparou e, hesitante, retribuiu o abraço.

- O que aconteceu, minha bela? – ele se arriscou a passar a mão em seus cabelos. Cada ação era feita cuidadosamente com medo de que aquele momento acabasse.

- O Barão, Nick! Ele aconteceu! Você não ouviu? Vamos casar! – as palavras eram ditas com repugnância.

- Mas...se não o ama, por que vai casar com ele?

- Não sei por qual motivo mamãe gosta tanto dele! Ela ignora cada notícia de maldade que ele fez. Disse que se eu casar, me dará o diadema dela.

- Só por isso? – Nicholas falou sem acreditar.

- _Só_? O diadema de minha mãe é um objeto poderosíssimo! Ela é a bruxa mais inteligente da Grã-Bretanha! Eu já sou bastante inteligente, imagine com aquilo!

Nicholas a olhou estupefato e depois virou o rosto com amargura.

- Havia me esquecido porque não ficamos juntos. Essa sua ganância sempre veio acima de qualquer coisa, não é? Prefere casar com um homem que odeia só para ter um objeto que NÃO tem poder.

- TEM SIM!

- Você é tão soberba a ponto de não aceitar que sua mãe possa ser mais inteligente que você, sem utilizar nenhum objeto mágico?

- Ela não é mais inteligente do que eu! – Helena gritou.

- Quer saber? Desejo a felicidade aos noivos. – virou as costas, mas Helena correu em sua direção e o abraçou novamente.

- Não! Não me deixe de novo. Eu o amo.

- Não, não ama. Tenho que ir...

- Nick...por favor.

- Adeus. – saiu. Foi embora sem se despedir de seus antigos colegas ou do seu anfitrião. Voltou para casa e dormiu até o dia seguinte.

22 de agosto de 1492 – 23:00.

_Touch me  
It's so easy to leave me  
All alone with the memory  
Of my days in the sun  
If you touch me  
You'll understand what happiness is _

(Toque-me  
É tão fácil deixar-me  
Tão sozinho com a memória  
Dos meus dia de sol  
Se tocar-me  
Você entenderá o que felicidade é)

Uma semana se passou. Nicholas não ouvira mais falar sobre o Barão, Helena ou o maldito diadema.

Estava deitado em sua cama, olhando o teto do quarto e as sombras que a chama da vela produziam na parede.

De repente, um vulto em forma de mulher apareceu entre as sombras e Nicholas sentou-se na cama. Olhou pela janela, mas nada viu. Quando se virou de volta para as chamas, Helena estava diante de si. Usava uma capa de viagem e trazia consigo um saco.

- Helena? O que faz aqui?

- Você tinha toda a razão. Não posso casar com aquele homem apenas por causa do diadema.

- Finalmente resolveu cair em si? – perguntou desgostoso.

- Sim. Mas eu sei que, agora que aceitei o pedido e o Barão o anunciou na frente de todos, se desmanchar o noivado, ele...vai me matar. Sabe como ele é nervoso e orgulhoso. Não vai aceitar essa humilhação.

- Mas...ele a ama. Não a mataria.

Ela deu um sorriso debochado.

- Eu não duvidaria. Vamos fugir! Eu e você. Logo ele vai descobrir que fugi e vai vir atrás de mim. Vamos... por favor!

- Você está falando sério? – levantou-se.

- Nunca falei tão sério! Eu o amo!

Nicholas a abraçou e se beijaram.

- Então vamos! Vamos embora daqui e nunca olhar para trás! – falava feliz. Nunca se sentira tão feliz. – Sabe para onde ir?

- Não.

- Não poderemos desaparatar sem saber o destino...bem, não importa. Vamos a cavalo.

Juntou suas coisas, atrelou a cela ao cavalo e partiram antes mesmo de amanhecer.

25 de agosto de 1492 – 01:15.

_Daylight  
I must wait for the sunrise  
I must think of a new life  
And I musn't give in  
When the dawn comes  
Tonight will be a memory too  
And a new day will begin _

(Luz do dia  
Eu tenho que esperar pelo raiar do sol  
Eu tenho que pensar em uma nova vida  
E eu não devo desistir  
Quando amanhecer  
Essa noite também será uma memória  
E um novo dia começará)

Já estavam no terceiro dia de fuga. Galopavam de forma incessante e paravam apenas para dormir, abraçados de baixo de uma árvore.

Apesar de abandonar todos os seus pertences, Nicholas nunca se sentira tão bem.

Na noite do terceiro dia, arrumou folhas fofas de baixo da árvore e abraçou sua amada.

Acordou de madrugada com pouco movimento. Não conseguia mexer as mãos e os pés. Abriu os olhos e viu o rosto do Barão diante de si.

-Olá, seu traidor.

- Barão?

- Come da minha comida, aproveita da minha hospitalidade e rouba minha noiva? Tsc tsc tsc... isso não é digno de um grifinório.

- Como você...?

- Meu cavalo é o mais rápido de todo o país, mas logo meus cavaleiros chegarão aqui. E vocês ainda estão dentro das minhas terras...acha mesmo que não conheço atalhos e não tenho espiões por todo o canto?

- Onde...onde está Helena?

- Presa. Ainda estou decidindo que lição vou dar na minha queridinha para que não repita esse feito. Em você eu já sei. – sorriu.

- Não faça nada com ela. Me mate, mas a deixe em paz.

- Ora, que lindo! – sorriu. – Não se preocupe. Vou fazer com que morra por ela. Vou aguardar a chegada dos meus vassalos, passaremos a noite aqui e voltaremos para meu castelo pela manhã, para dar o castigo justo de cada um. – se afastou para começar a montar acampamento.

Nicholas então viu Helena presa em outra árvore. Aproveitou a distância do Barão e sussurrou:

- Helena! Você está bem?

- Estou... – ela falou tristemente.

- Não se preocupe. Vou dar um jeito de sairmos daqui.

A madrugada avançou e finalmente, todos os soldados que haviam chegado, dormiram. Nicholas pensava em como poderia fazer para se soltar quando Helena começou a se mexer. Mexia-se como se estivesse com formigas em todo o corpo, até que por fim ela o olhou e sorriu.

Tinha se soltado com um punhal.

- Onde conseguiu isso? – Nicholas sussurrou.

- Sempre carrego comigo por baixo da roupa. Nunca se sabe quando sua varinha pode ser jogada para longe.

- Venha. Solte-me!

A menina ia se aproximar quando parou no meio do caminho.

- Espere. – e se afastou cuidadosamente.

- Helena...onde vai? Helena! – Nicholas a chamava em voz baixa.

Helena voltou alguns minutos depois com sua sacola de viagem.

- Acho que nossas vidas são mais importantes que suas roupas, não?

- Desculpe... – ela pegou a faca e o soltou. – Nossas varinhas. – jogou a de Nicholas para ele.

- Vamos!

Começaram a correr pela floresta. Passados alguns minutos, ouviram um grito e depois uma corneta. Perceberam que haviam fugido.

Corriam mais e mais rápido, mas o som do cavalo do Barão se aproximava perigosamente. Ele realmente era veloz. O Barão e seus cavaleiros jogavam feitiços para todos os cantos. Nicholas tentava revidar, mas nada acertava, pois corria tão rápido que não tinha como mirar.

Nicholas virou a cabeça e viu o Barão em seu encalço. Havia uma ponte, logo à frente, estreita demais para cavalos passarem e se conseguissem chegar nela, poderiam ter uma chance de escapar.

- Aguente mais um pouco. – Nicholas gritou para Helena que arfava cansada.

De repente, a sacola de viagem prendeu em um galho e se soltou da mão da mulher.

- Não! – ela gritou e parou, fazendo menção de voltar.

- Deixe! Vamos embora.

- Não! – ela repetiu e voltou para apanhá-la.

O Barão estava próximo o suficiente para golpeá-la e levá-la de volta. Os cavaleiros ainda estavam longe. Nicholas olhou a sua esperança na sua frente, uma realidade agora tão distante, e deu as costas para ela, indo salvar Helena. Jogou um feitiço no Barão que caiu do cavalo. Chutou sua varinha para longe, mas o homem caído se aproveitou para agarrar suas pernas e derrubá-lo no chão. A varinha dos dois estava fora do alcance. Agora a luta era sem magia.

Socos e chutes, até que Nicholas conseguiu alcançar sua varinha. Apontou para o pescoço do Barão. Os cavaleiros estavam se aproximando.

- Corra, Helena!

A garota tentava pegar a bolsa de viagem, mas estava presa na árvore.

- O que está fazendo? Corra! – os cavaleiros já desciam do cavalo e apanhavam suas varinhas.

Helena então tirou o diadema de Rowena Ravenclaw de dentro da sacola e olhou para Nicholas.

- Helena... – ele disse decepcionado.

- Sinto muito, Nick. – e saiu correndo deixando-o para trás.

O Barão, aproveitando-se de sua distração, socou-lhe o queixo e conseguiu dominá-lo.

- Você vai pagar caro por isso, Nick. Muito caro.

Agora estava em sua cela.

Estava há dois meses preso, por Helena, e ela nem mesmo olhara para trás quando o deixou para morrer em troca de seu tão adorado diadema.

Faltavam apenas algumas horas para sua condenação e o Barão continuava como louco atrás da dama que não dera notícia de vida.

31 de outubro de 1492 – 09:30.

_Burnt out ends of smoky days  
The stale cold smell of morning  
The streetlamp dies, another night is over  
Another day is dawning _

(As bordas queimadas de dias esfumaçados  
O velho frio cheiro da manhã  
A luz da rua apaga, outra noite termina  
Outro dia amanhece)

Nicholas estava se encaminhando para o alto de um tablado. Havia uma peça de madeira com uma curva em cima: cabia perfeitamente um pescoço ali. Sangue seco e velho manchava o chão.

Um carrasco encapuzado o olhava chegar, preso por dois guardas. Mesmo com o rosto mascarado, o carrasco parecia sorrir. O Barão estava logo atrás, com expressão de êxtase.

Quando chegou em frente ao pedaço de madeira, um Frei muito gordo, que tinha estudado com eles em Hogwarts e pertencera à casa Lufa-lufa, o olhava tristemente. Ele desenrolou um pergaminho e pôs-se a ler, com a voz trêmula:

- Sir Nicholas de Mimsy-Porpington, o senhor foi condenado à decapitação por desrespeitar, trair, conspirar e tentar assassinar o senhor e dono deste feudo: Barão de Lambeth. Que Deus tenha piedade de sua alma. Últimas palavras?

- Eu amaldiçoo a você, Barão, e à Helena. Vocês não serão felizes em vida e muito menos em morte.

- Ta, ta. Que seja... – o Barão revirou os olhos e fez sinal com a cabeça para que o Frei continuasse.

- Carrasco, o machado. – o carrasco apanhou um afiado machado, mas o Barão interrompeu.

- Pare. Quero que use aquele. – apontou para um bem velho que estava em um canto.

- Mas, senhor, aquele não está afiado. – o carrasco respondeu.

- Ótimo.

- Senhor...isso é tortura demais. Não faça isso! – o Frei Gorducho falou suplicante. – Com esse fio ele poderia não morrer imediatamente. Ficaria com metade da cabeça cortada e talvez, vivo!

- Calado.

- Por que não usa logo uma Maldição da Morte? Ele sofreria menos.

- Frei! O senhor quer morrer no lugar deste homem?

- N-não...

- Então, cale-se. Carrasco...

O Carrasco apanhou o imenso machado.

Nicholas fechou os olhos e esperou.

O machado estava tão cego que foram necessários 45 golpes e ainda assim sua cabeça ficou presa por um único tendão.

O Barão se aproximou e sorriu.

- É...ele quase perdeu a cabeça por causa da minha Helena..._quase. _Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça.

Nick abriu os olhos. Estava vivo? Impossível... não depois de tantas machadadas.

Olhou para as próprias mãos e viu que estavam transparentes, assim como o restante do corpo. Olhou em volta e já não se via mais no seu matadouro e sim no local que mais amara em vida: Hogwarts. Não tinha tido coragem de prosseguir e agora estava preso nessa "meia-vida" e com sua "meia-cabeça".

Dias atuais.

_Daylight  
See the dew on the sunflower  
And a rose that is fading  
Roses whither away  
Like the sunflower  
I yearn to turn my face to the dawn  
I am waiting for the day . . . _

(Luz do dia  
Veja o orvalho no girassol  
E a rosa que se desvanece  
Rosas murcham a toa  
Como o girassol  
Eu anseio girar meu rosto para o alvorecer  
Estou esperando o dia...)

A maldição de Nick dera resultado.

Algum tempo depois, naquele mesmo ano, o Barão finalmente encontrou sua tão adorada Helena nas florestas da Albânia e tentara fazer com que o acompanhasse de volta, devolvesse o diadema para a mãe e se casasse com ele. A garota se negara terminantemente.

Furioso com a recusa, esfaqueou a mulher até a morte. Assim que seu corpo inerte caiu ensanguentado no chão, o Barão se desesperou com o que fizera. Matara a mulher que tão ardentemente amava.

Arrependido e chorando, pegou o punhal com que tirara a vida dela e cortou a própria garganta.

Ambos acordaram em Hogwarts.

Helena se condenava por nunca ter conseguido o diadema para si e a cada ano que passava como fantasma, se arrependia ainda mais pela forma que tinha agido. Sua mãe havia morrido antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para se redimir e Nick nunca mais falara com ela. Este foi o motivo de não ter prosseguido.

O Barão nunca se perdoara por ter matado Helena. Passou a andar pelo castelo arrastando correntes como penitência.

E Frei Gorducho morreu naturalmente, mas se sentia culpado por ter feito parte da morte de Nick.

Todos se encontravam no mesmo lugar onde tudo começou, onde todos se conheceram e onde seus destinos foram traçados.

Talvez, naquele mesmo lugar, pudessem conseguir superar seus "assuntos inacabados" e criar coragem de seguir em frente.

_Look  
A new day has begun _

(Olhe  
Um novo dia já começou)

* * *

**Espero que tenham gostado da short fic sobre os fantasmas. Eu sei que sempre coloco da Dama Cinzenta como ambiciosa e que quer fazer de tudo para ter o diadema, mas a história da JK conta isso...ela a roubou da mãe e depois fugiu! Corvinais...não me odeiem rs.  
**

**Bem, referências:  
**

**O título e os trechos destacados na fic são da música "Memory" do musical Cats. Caso queiram ouvir, sugiro a versão de Simone Simons da banda Épica: **/watch?v=Scy2hsJm_pk** (se eu colocar o endereço todo do youtube, não vai aparecer. Mas é só colocar isso depois de "ponto com"). **

**Já o trecho na sinopse, é do poema de meu querido Álvares de Azevedo, intitulado "Adeus, meus sonhos!" que vou colocar abaixo na íntegra:  
**

"Adeus, meus sonhos, eu pranteio e morro!  
Não levo da existência uma saudade!  
E tanta vida que meu peito enchia  
Morreu na minha triste mocidade!

Misérrimo! Votei meus pobres dias  
À sina doida de um amor sem fruto,  
E minh'alma na treva agora dorme  
Como um olhar que a morte envolve em luto.

Que me resta, meu Deus? Morra comigo  
A estrela de meus cândidos amores,  
Já não vejo no meu peito morto  
Um punhado sequer de murchas flores!"

**PS: As estrofes da música não estão em ordem porque eu quis colocar nas partes que tinham a ver com a história.  
**

**PS2: Não sei qual o nome verdadeiro do Barão Sangrento...então procurei um local qualquer de Londres, próximo a King's Cross e coloquei o Barão como senhor da região. Achei o nome Lambeth bonito rs.  
**


End file.
